<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love or Host by leoisnotalion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844531">Love or Host</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoisnotalion/pseuds/leoisnotalion'>leoisnotalion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad is suppressing his feelings, Christian kid! Bad, Internal Conflict, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Skephalo, Therapist friend! Puffy, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform, YouTube, i wrote this instead of doing homework, love or host</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoisnotalion/pseuds/leoisnotalion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Skephalo fanfic lets goooooo</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love or Host</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Skephalo fanfic lets goooooo</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Skephalo fanfic lets gooooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Puffyyyyyy,” Bad whined, making his character crouch and put his head down. Puffy sighed, her brown hair character looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad, you’re being a baby,” she chuckled quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knowwwwww,” he whined again. “I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy felt bad for her friend, he was the type who was quick to tell people ‘I love you,’ give his well-thought-out advice, or be a shoulder to cry on. But, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>at understanding and talking about his feelings. Part of this was his upbringing, being a good, well-behaved christian child was what Bad lived and breathed. Always be there for someone else, don’t express your anger, no swearing, these were all pillars Bad stood on. He was never very expressive about the things that </span>
  <b>
    <em>really </em>
  </b>
  <span>mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how little he knew about the things that really mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is the real problem you have with it all right now?” Puffy asked her friend. She had, luckily, ended her stream about 15 minutes earlier, noticing Bad’s mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to go on that stupid show.” Bad grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-because Puffy, he didn’t tell me first of all, okay, I had to find out through Twitter!” Bad was obviously upset, his voice raising practically an octave, even though his volume barely fluctuated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just because you’re friends doesn’t mean he has to tell you everything, Bad. You don’t tell me everything, and vise versa. It’s not personal, sometimes we just forget, or it’s unimportant or-,” Puffy started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is important,” Bad interrupted. “This is different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it different, though, Bad? I am really failing to understand. I thought you would be happy for him.” Puffy sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy? You thought I’d be happy?” Bad’s pace increased as he started to ramble. “Why would I ever be happy that my friend, my best friend, withheld information from me. That information being that he is going on a </span>
  <b>dating</b>
  <span> show and that he is going to find a girlfriend who he thinks is a million time cooler than me and he is going to leave me forever and I’m going to alone and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah. Bad slow down,” Bad breathed heavily for a moment, trying to calm down. “Skeppy is not going to leave you, ever. I think that is the farthest thing from the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be sure about that, though, Puffy,” Bad was still nervous, shifting awkwardly and fidgeting in his seat. Rat looked over to him, sensing his discomfort and giving him sympathetic eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere Rat, c’mere my little Rat,” he spoke softly and in a high voice to the small dog. She jumped over into his lap and gladly accepted the attention he was giving. Her usual grumpiness was likely offset by his dispirited demeanor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just still don’t know how I feel about this whole Love or Host deal, Puffy. Why would Skeppy betray me like that? He’s a muffinhead.” Bad watched Rat below him, leaning into his pets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betray you, Bad? I don’t think that’s what is happening. I think you’re taking this wayyy too personally.” Puffy chuckled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is personal, Puffy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then explain it to me, Bad How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad just let out a signature low grumble, one that gave Puffy all the information she needed to know. Over the past few months of getting to know Bad, Puffy had learned many of his quirks, and gathering information on him that he probably didn’t know about himself. Most of that came from late-night calls where a little too many feelings were shared, but she didn’t mind. She always considered herself to be someone who was there for others and willing to help. Bad’s audience would often guess why he would dance around certain questions, or would miss things entirely that Puffy could just tell from his tone of voice. His grumble held all the answers to the suspicions that Puffy had developed over the previous weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should just talk to him, Bad. Communication is key. Stop being a silly muffinhead.” Bad just simply grumbles again, expressing unspoken thoughts that Puffy is now hyper-aware of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Discount Skeppy will always be here for you Bad!” Puffy laughs, and then yawns, starting to feel tired. Bad chuckles lightly, feeling some of the weight lift off of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Puffy, I guess it’s about time for me to go to bed,” Bad smiles softly, grateful for his friend always giving him genuine advice and being a shoulder for him to cry on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Bad!” his friend uses the last of her energy in her goodbyes to him.</span>
</p><p><span>“Goodnight Puffy!” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Bad left the server and booted down his computer, crawling out of his chair after letting Rat down onto the floor. His feet carry him into the bathroom, where he washes his face and brushes his teeth. The light blue hoodie - adorned with Skeppy’s Minecraft skin, sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to put it on. He slips into it and crawls into bed, Rat cuddling next to him. He is almost lulled to sleep when he hears his discord ping come from his phone. He grabs it and checks the notification. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Discord: Skeppy (1)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, and clicks onto the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>Do you wanna play Chess tomorrow with me? I think I might do a short stream :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bad: </b>
  <span>Before your Love or Host? o.O</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>Yea, you down?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bad: </b>
  <span>Sure! :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>I’m still upset you found a discount Skeppy D:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad looks over to Rat, who is now peacefully sleeping. The moon shining through the window illuminates her fur beautifully. Bad tries to think back to what Puffy told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just talk to him,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>her words repeat in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bad: </b>
  <span>Well, I’m just worried you’re going to go on this show and find someone and forget all about me. I get it that the way I went about it was unconventional. I’m just worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>Bad… is that really why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bad: </b>
  <span>Yeah, I feel like you are just gonna find someone to replace me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>Bad, I could never replace you. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>irreplaceable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad felt his throat tighten and his chest flutter at those words. Zak had no idea how much those words meant to him. Bad thought about it, and realized he probably didn’t think twice about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t feel the same. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This thought continued to ring in his head, one that had lived in the deep caverns of his brain, before, one he had barely expressed to himself. Now, however, it was pounding out, threatening to bust through all sides of his skull and escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bad remembered that the messages were still open and he was probably making things awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bad: </b>
  <span>Thanks, that really means a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>I’ll talk you to tomorrow for Chess?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bad: </b>
  <span>Yup! Goodnight muffinhead owo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>Goodnighttt Bad!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad sighed and looked over to Rat once more, still peaceful. Suddenly, Bad didn’t feel very tired anymore, his thoughts jumbling together and ricocheting in his brain. His sleep that night, which had previously seemed like it would leave him feeling well-rested the next morning, was anything but. His thoughts bled into his dreams, causing him to drift in and out of consciousness more times than he wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the Call Me by Your Name illusion ;). This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I figured I should go ahead and publish it since I'm not sure when I will write the next chapter! This was a one-off idea based on Skeppy's (not really anymore lol) recent Love or Host, so there won't be a schedule or anything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>